Iyra Aldonia
|birth = 2191 CE |rank = |class = *Asari Commando |species = |gender = Feminine |hair = |eyes = Blue |skin = Teal-Blue |height = 162.26 (5.4 Ft) |weight = 42Kg (103 Lbs) |vehicles = |notable = *Daughter of Liara T'Soni and Vincent Shepard |affiliation = The Shadow Broker Agency }} Iyra Aldonia was an Asari Commando, Shadow Broker agent, and adept. She is one of the main protagonist of Mass Effect: Lost Souls, Broken Minds. Iyra is also the daughter of Liara T'Soni, and Vincent Shepard. Iyra was born on , her mother's homeworld, the last child of Liara and Vincent. Unlike her two older sisters, she choose to aid her mother in her operations as the Shadow Broker, and adopted the last name Aldonia to conceal her relationship to Liara. She spent the first 25 years of her life training at her mother's mansion and base of operations on . She had a close relationship with her father and mother, but was distant from her sisters, Rhihanna T'Soni, and Dia T'Soni. At the age of 25 she began to work with her mother, mostly as an assistant. After her father passed away in 2247, Iyra began to mourn, and found herself wanting to live an adventurous life like Shepard did, to honor his memory. She eventually convinced her mother to make her a field operative. Iyra relocated to , and began attending the Unviersity of Cyone, and worked as a security officer at the same time. During the 15 years she spent there, Iyra had a show down with the over a crime ring. She was forced to let the Blue Sun leader, Jaesa T'Pian in order to disarm the bombs the mercenaries armed, saving thousands of life. After this, Iyra returned to Thessia, and began working for her mother as a field agent. However, Liara did assign Iyra her own guard unit, led by Orian Burrugh. Biography Early Life Iyra was the third and final child of Liara T'Soni, and Vincent Shepard, and thus, she was always the baby of the family. Growing up their was always tension between her and her older sisters. Liara often spent more time with Iyra than the other kids, this was because Liara intended for Iyra to some day replace her as the Shadow Broker. The three siblings occasionally had their moments of peace together, when ever their father spent time with them. Shepard somehow always made the children forget about the tension between each other. The Shadow Broker's Daughter In 2204 CE, Dia and Rhihanna where sent off to join the Thessia University, pursuing careers in history and science. Iyra stayed with her mother, and was now becoming more and more involved in her mothers work. At first, Shepard didn't approve of his daughters involvement in Liara's profession, how ever, he soon came to realize that Liara's love for Iyra would always keep her on the right track, and away from corruption if Iyra remained with her. For the first several years of her training, Iyra operated as, an assistant to her mother. She began learning the ropes of her mother's occupation, along with receiving an education from Liara, arguably of higher quality than most Asari universities. She trained her biotics everyday as well, learned self defensive and occasionally trained with firearms. She learned decryption and hacking skills, along with how to decipher coded messages, and trace sources. Her parents both tried to instill good morals in Iyra. Because of this however, Iyra grew up secluded, often focusing on educating herself in every aspect of her occupation rather than making anytime for her social life. She believed that most connections outside of her family might jeopardize her mother. Shepard's Death In early 2247 CE, Vincent Shepard passed away at the age of 92. Considering the average life for humans had increased to 130, Shepard's death did raise suspensions for Iyra and Liara. After her fathers funeral, Iyra mourned with her family, and even bonded with her sisters again for a short time. In the months following Shepard's passing, the stress of that combined with Liara's profession led to a strain on Iyra and her mother's relationship. Iyra was becoming restless, she wanted to get off Thessia, and begin doing field work for Liara. She also feared her mother was becoming too consumed by her work, and Liara began berating her daughter, distancing the two. Several months later, Liara apologized to her daughter, revealing that she had become over burdened with Vincent's death, and had discovered he had been poisoned, he was murdered. Though Liara had no leads as to who committed the crime, she was search, and Iyra, now infuriated, demanded that her mother make her a field agent. Iyra wished to discover the truth as to what happened to her father, and after much arguing, Liara finally agreed to her daughters demands. She soon enrolled Iyra at the Asari Biotic and Combat training center on . Iyra adopted the last name, Aldonia as well, to erase the obvious connection to her mother, and relocated out to Cyone. Becoming Aldonia Iyra spent the next 15 years on Cyone, training her combat skills, and even began attending the University of Cyone. She was the of the most talented students in her training academy, and even worked as a security officer for the Polos Security force. She was quickly promoted to an agent, a move that drew criticism from the force's veterans. Little did Iyra know, her mother had orchestrated her move through the organization, however, Iyra's skills she had acquired from Liara made her more than qualified for the job. As she sought to prove herself to her fellow officers on the security force, Iyra took many of Polos's deadliest crimes to investigate. In 2259 CE, while investigating a string of murders in the city's underground linked to the mercenaries. She secretly became involved with a key witness in one of the murders, human Jay Daughtry. She began seeing Jay at his home in the city, but she wasn't aware the Blue Suns had been tracking her. They assaulted the home, and kidnapped Iyra. When she awoke she found herself inside of the Blue Suns base in the city, an old underground power planet beneath he center of the Polos. The leader of the group, Jaesa T'Pian informed Iyra that Jay had been killed, he and all of the other victims where contacts of the Blue Suns who operated the city's Red Sand and slave ring. The Blue Suns intended to purge the ring and leave no evidence, and that Jaesa planned on killing Iyra to erase the last link to the Blue Suns. However, the mercenaries underestimated Iyra, and using her biotics she escaped. She attempted to chase down Jaesa, but the mercenaries armed several bombs in the plant, if she were to pursue Jaesa, the bombs would detonate and severely damage the city center, killing thousands. Iyra reluctantly elected to disarm the bombs. After disabling all the bombs, she contacted the Security force who moved in to investigate the power plant. They could find no signs of Jaesa, or Jay. Following the investigation, Iyra was recognized as a hero by the public, but she was temporarily suspended from duty for putting her life in jeopardy and forming a relationship with a key witness. She was ultimately offered her job back but denied the offer. She contacted her mother and attempted to see if she could dig up any information on Jaesa, unfortunately, they only found dead ends. Iyra returned back to Thessia, intent on assisting her mother's operations, on the field. Working the Field Liara held up her promise to Iyra, and granted her full access to her resources as a field agent. Liara did, however assign a team of agents to assist Iyra on the field, their main function though, was to serve as body guards for Iyra. The team was led by Orian Burrugh, and consisted of Attar Mourin, Vispis Tye, and Yavi Korren. At first, Iyra believed the guards would just restrict her, however through out the next few years the group proved to be a formidable team. The Search for Conscript-17 Description Physical Description Iyra, like most Asari, is beautiful, with a very clear, teal-blue complexion, with freckle like marking underneath her eyes, and eyebrow like markings above her eyes. Her skin fades to a very light teal tint going across the top and back of her scalp. She has a very soft face, and a small nose, complimented by purple lips Iyra has light blue eyes. Many have referred to her as a "chip off the old block", due to her resemblance to her mother Liara. She is very lean, slender, and tone, weighing only 46 Kg, (103 Lbs). Personality Iyra's most well noted quality is her confidence, bordering on cockiness. Iyra is well aware of her talents, and doesn't shy away from boasting about them. She holds herself in high regards, primarily because of her mother. She shares many qualities of both of er parents, her mother's curiosity, and intelligence, and her fathers adventurous overall good personality. However, she is burdened by her conscious more often then not, always second guessing her choices and what she thinks is right. She regularly comes off as offensive, though it is unintentional, as she is an excellent person to her core. Irya also has a dark side, that she hides underneath her confidence, she can be manipulated, confused, and tricked in the right situations, and has occasional breakdowns. Relationships Taylor McClellan Equipment Iyra travels like most Asari Commandos, since she mostly relies on her biotics, her armament is rather light. Her primary weapon is the M-12 Locust, modified with ultra-light materials, a heat sink, and a recoil system. She also carries the Asari Acolyte pistol. Powers *Singularity *Lift *Stasis *Barrier Trivia *Iyra is based off multiple personalities. Gallery Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Asari Category:Biotics Category:Lost Souls, Broken Minds Category:Asari Commandos Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy